<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heir Apparent by CelestialxXxAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912605">The Heir Apparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel'>CelestialxXxAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dimension Travel, During Canon, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Genjutsu, Good Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hokage, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Icha Icha Series, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mangekyou Sharingan, Missing-Nin, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Uchiha Itachi, Paperwork, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rinnegan, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan, Strong Haruno Sakura, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Travel, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you telling me that you sent the entire Root to retrieve your brother?" Hatake Kakashi asked calmly from his position, one hand shoved at his pocket and the other holding a certain book loosely.</p><p>"TEME! THAT'S AN OVERKILL!" Uzumaki Naruto hollered loudly in his ears.</p><p>"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke replied in a monotone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Shimura Danzou, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Shimura Danzou, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Danzou &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Shimura Danzou &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Danzou &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics That I Wouldn't Mind Losing Sleep Over, Mixed_Fics, Restless Wonders, best fic collection ever read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heir Apparent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, why are we taking over the Root again?" Hatake Kakashi asked them with a tired sigh.</p><p>"Cause that Danzo guy is an asshole and Sasuke promised not to destroy Konoha if we do it." Uzumaki Naruto replied energetically with his trademark foxy grin.</p><p>"Because Shimura Danzo is a selfish bastard and what Sasuke-kun proposed sounds like fun!" Haruno Sakura answered bluntly with an innocent blink.</p><p>"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke grunted in the most Uchiha way to ever Uchiha.</p><p>His teammates and teacher understood him just fine.</p><p>It translated Fuck Danzo. Figuratively, not literally.</p><p>---</p><p>"Uchiha Itachi, the heir apparent order you to return to Konoha. Effective immediately." One of the masked men said tonelessly.</p><p>Uchiha Itachi blinked his eyes at the Root agents who stood before him.</p><p>He tilted his head to a side, frowning thoughtfully. Did that old war hawk finally kick the bucket? Who was this heir apparent?</p><p>"Your mission to spy in the Akatsuki is over, agent. You are ordered by the heir apparent to return to Konoha immediately." The masked man spoke again in the same toneless way, the man was apparently the spokesperson of the entire group.</p><p>His mission was supposed to be a top secret yet all the people here seemed to know about it. Did Danzo tell his successor about his mission and the person decided that his threat risk outweighed his usefulness?</p><p>Was that the reason? They probably wanted to execute him to ensure an absolute silence on the matter.</p><p>Itachi scoffed internally. He never planned to tell anyone about it. To tell the truth was to stain the Uchiha's name. He already resolved himself to die branded as a traitor and take the truth to the grave with him.</p><p>He looked pitifully at the Root members that surrounded him. They too, once their usefulness came to an end, they were going to be ruthlessly disposed by the leader of the Root.</p><p>"I am a missing-nin that massacred his clan in a single night." He reminded them emotionlessly, preparing himself to fight his way out of this.</p><p>"Please go easy on us." They chorused to him in the exact same tone.</p><p>---</p><p>"Are you telling me that you sent the entire Root to retrieve your brother?" Hatake Kakashi asked calmly from his position, one hand shoved at his pocket and the other holding a certain book loosely.</p><p>"TEME! THAT'S AN OVERKILL!" Uzumaki Naruto hollered loudly in his ears.</p><p>"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke replied in a monotone.</p><p>"You boys, be quiet already! I need to concentrate!" Haruno Sakura snapped in an irritated tone, hands glowing a faint green to safely remove the eyeball of the bandaged old man who laid stiffly on an operating table before her.</p><p>The old man looked completely detached from reality. Like someone was controlling him. Like he was inside an unbreakable Genjutsu.</p><p>"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered loudly before he gave a pitying glance to the prone body of one Shimura Danzo.</p><p>"Sakura-chan, be kind, will you? He is just an old man. We gotta be kind to the elderly, you know?" Naruto said sympathetically.</p><p>"Sakura. Make it hurt." Sasuke said immediately in a flat tone.</p><p>"I am with Sasuke on this one." Kakashi said before giggling on a particular scene in the orange book.</p><p>---</p><p>Uchiha Itachi was forced to kneel down on the hard ground. Someone was standing in front of him. Danzo's estimated successor, he assumed. He couldn't really get a good sense on the person with the chakra suppressor seal that they put on him.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you all to do it gently?" A familiar voice scolded softly.</p><p>The blindfold was removed from his eyes and it took a second before he was able to focus his eyes on the blurry face before him.</p><p>"… Sasuke?" Itachi whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"Hello, Nii-san." His little brother greeted him with a tiny grin, gently wiping the drying blood that trailed down his cheek from the aftermath of using Amaterasu.</p><p>Uchiha Itachi looked completely at a lost.</p><p>There was an orange blur coming from the corner of his eyes before he toppled to a side from the sudden force that slammed into him.</p><p>"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked after a moment of pause.</p><p>"He looks like he needs a hug so I give him one!" Naruto replied with a smile that could probably rival the sun itself.</p><p>There was a sudden loud clap from the only female member of their little group.</p><p>"Alright, break it up, boys. Now, who want an eye transplant?" Sakura asked a little bit too cheerfully, hands holding a container with fluid and a floating Sharingan eyeball in it.</p><p>Shisui's Sharingan eye. The eye that Danzo stole from his cousin.</p><p>A hand suddenly patted his head.</p><p>Hatake Kakashi was crouching down with an eye smile.</p><p>"Everything is going to be better soon." His little brother's teacher said in a soothing manner, like he was trying to comfort him.</p><p>His gaze was carefully directed to his brother's eyes in the next second.</p><p>His brother's eyes that got a Mangekyo Sharingan in one of them and a Rinnegan in the other.</p><p>"Sleep." His little brother murmured quietly.</p><p>With the chakra suppression seal, he was no different than a normal civilian. Itachi closed his eyes heavily and helplessly followed the command.</p><p>---</p><p>Sasuke tucked a blanket on his brother sleeping figure, eyes still freshly bandaged and lungs completely healed.</p><p>"So, what's next?" Sakura asked them while pulling out her stained gloves.</p><p>What's next indeed.</p><p>Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat and brought a tall stack of paper before him.</p><p>"Well, maybe the heir apparent can start to sort through this all and we go from there?" Kakashi proposed innocently.</p><p>Sasuke blinked his eyes once. Twice.</p><p>He pushed the stack of paper gracefully to Naruto.</p><p>"Hn. You are the future Hokage. You can start training your paperwork skill from now." Sasuke said with a smirk, mentally patting himself in the back.</p><p>"TEME!" Naruto hollered again at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Shut up, Naruto! Sasuke-kun's brother is still sleeping!"</p><p>Just another day in Konoha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>